Una cita a ciegas
by novablood96
Summary: One-Shot. Natsu fue obligado a ir por Gray a una cita con una amiga de Juvia, aunque al principio no se mostraba muy interesado debido a su historial amoroso, luego de un rato con su acompañante las cosas cambiaron. A peticion de un lector.


**Hola a todos los lectores, les he traído este fic que ha sido a solicitud de un lector, es la primera vez que hago de esta pareja, fue a petición de un muy constante lector y va dedicado para el, miguelpuentedejesus, espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

_Una cita a ciegas._

"Entonces viejo, estas seguro que estarás bien por tu cuenta?" Pregunto un joven de cabello oscuro.

"Ya te dije que si Gray, no es como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mientras no estas." Respondió otro joven de cabello rosa.

"No es el mundo el que me preocupa, sino nuestro apartamento."

"Tranquilo, estaré bien, ahora tienes que irte antes de que pierdas tu vuelo."

"Maldición, ya es tarde, Juvia debe estar furiosa porque la deje esperándome en el auto."

"Si, y suerte en casa de tus suegros."

Gray salio del apartamento universitario que compartía con Natsu, el iba a pasar un fin de semana en casa de los padres de su novia, así que Natsu quedaría solo en su apartamento.

"Bueno, ahora que se fue... Que podría hacer mientras estoy solo?"se preguntaba el pelirosa.

Natsu iba a encender la televisión, sin embargo, se escucho el abrir de la puerta del apartamento, mostrando a Gray.

"Por cierto Natsu, Juvia tiene una amiga, les preparamos una cita a ambos para mañana por la tarde así que no se te ocurra faltar, adiós." Dijo antes de retirarse nuevamente.

"Pero que demonios?" Dijo Natsu frustrado.

Natsu había estado en una relación con una chica durante la preparatoria, sin embargo, ella termino con el de un día para otro, así que había decidido no tener citas durante un largo tiempo.

Espero hasta que se hiciera de noche para hablarle a Gray para preguntarle los detalles de su inesperada cita.

"Oye blanca nieves, que es eso de que me preparaste una cita con una chica?" Grito Natsu al celular.

"Tranquilizante cerebro de flama, solamente es una amiga de Juvia."

"Aun así, debiste decirme con tiempo."

"Si te lo hubiera dicho antes te habrías negado."

Natsu suspiro en la derrota, Gray tenia razón, el realmente habría hecho de todo por evitarlo, pero ahora que ya estaba acordado, no podía hacer nada.

"Y? Es necesario que vaya." Pregunto en un ultimo intento de no ir."

"Claro que si, vamos hombre, es solo una cita, dale una oportunidad, no tienes nada que perder, por favor, dime que vas a ir."

"Ahhhhh! Esta bien, pero la próxima vez no vuelvas a hacerlo."

"Esta bien, lo prometo." Dijo antes de colgar el celular.

"Ahora... Que se supone que haré en esta cita." Se pregunto Natsu.

**XX_SABADO POR LA TARDE_XX**

Natsu había ido al lugar al que Gray le indico que tenia que ir, era un restaurante sencillo, pero muy cómodo, según Gray, ella se reuniría con el, después de todo, no había ningún otro chico en la ciudad con el cabello rosado.

"Disculpa... Eres de casualidad... Natsu... Dragneel?"

Una hermosa chica morena que se miraba un poco mayor que el, con cabello y ojos color marrón. Vestida con una camisa verde de botones manga corta y una falda café se acercó a la mesa y le hablo a Natsu.

"S-Si... Yo soy Natsu Dragneel."

"Entonces tu debes ser el amigo de Juvia... Mi nombre es Cana Alberona."

Natsu se puso de pie y estrecho la mano de Cana, luego de las presentaciones ambos tomaron asiento y ordenaron un poco de comer.

"Así que también estudias en la universidad de Fiore." pregunto Natsu.

"Si, solo que yo soy un año mayor."

"Ya veo, y vives en los apartamentos de la universidad?"

"Si, mi padre viaja mucho así que vivo aquí y que hay de ti, como es tu familia."

"Pues... no tengo, fui adoptado por mi padre, pero el falleció hace mucho tiempo, aunque me dejo algo de herencia, que me a servido para llegar hasta aquí, aunque también tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo."

"Lo siento."

"No te preocupes, fue hace mucho de todas formas." Dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Ambos terminaron de comer, luego un camarero les tomo la cuenta, Natsu pago y luego dirigió su mirada hacia Cana.

"Este lugar esta bien, pero realmente es un poco aburrido." Se puso de pie y se coloco a la par de Cana. "Te gustaría ir a un lugar mas divertido?"

"Que tienes en mente."

"Ya veras." Natsu le tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del restaurante hasta una especie de bar bar-karaoke.

"No te asustan estos lugares." Pregunto Natsu.

"Por favor... Este sitio es como mi segundo hogar.

Ambos empezaron a disfrutar del lugar cantando algunas canciones, y molestando entre ellos.

"Oye Natsu... Tienes estilo, pero hay algo en lo que no podrás ganarme."

"A si... Y que es eso."

"Un concurso de bebidas."

Natsu se sorprendió que una chica le dijera a el sobre un concurso con alcohol, era mas que extraño, pero sobretodo... Era su tipo de chica.

"Eso lo veremos Cana."

"Bien... Veremos cual de los dos cae primero."

Ambos comenzaron la competencia de bebidas, una tras otra, ninguno de los 2 parecía querer rendirse, Natsu estaba realmente impresionado de que una chica tan bien parecida fuera tan buena bebiendo.

Después de muchas copas, Natsu comenzaba a sentirse mareado, comenzaba a ver doble pero aun así no se permitía perder, cuando estaba a punto de agarrar la siguiente copa, Kana cayo a un lado de el.

"Si." Grito Natsu con orgullo.

Coloco a Cana en uno de los sillones grandes del bar, pidió un poco de agua para calmar un poco su borrachera.

Luego de unos minutos Cana comenzó a despertar.

"Q-Que paso." Pregunto mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

"Eres muy buena pero al final fui yo quien gano." Dijo Natsu.

Cana no podía creerle pero el hecho que fuera ella la que despertó en el sillón frente a Natsu la convencían.

"Vaya chico, es muy raro encontrar a alguien que realmente pueda ganarme en beber."

"Es aun mas extraño encontrar a una chica que le guste beber tanto, tu realmente sabes divertirte."

"Puedo decir lo mismo de ti."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un rato antes de que Cana se pusiera de pie.

"Oye Natsu, toman esto."

Antes de que Natsu pudiera reaccionar Cana le había dado un beso en los labios, al principio no sabia que hacer, pero luego de unos momentos respondió al beso suavemente. Luego de que el oxigeno comenzó a hacerle falta a ambos rompieron el beso.

"Felicidades por ganar." Dijo cana limpiándose un poco la boca de manera sensual.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, luego Natsu tomo a Cana y le ofreció acompañarla hasta su departamento, el cual para suerte de el no se encontraba lejos del suyo.

Al llegar, Cana se quedo junto a la puerta, a sabiendas que su compañera de habitación estaba ahí, ya que de lo contrario habría invitado a Natsu a pasar.

"Bueno, aquí es, seguramente mi compañera debe estar adentro."

"Bueno, gracias por esta cita, fue realmente... Interesante."

"Si, sin duda alguna lo fue."

Cana comenzaba a abrir la puerta hasta que Natsu la sorprendió robándole un beso, el cual respondió rápidamente.

"Me gustaría volver a verte." Dijo Natsu.

"A mi también... Te veo mañana?"

"Definitivamente... Vendre por ti."

Cana cerro la puerta de su apartamento y se quedo ahí durante algunos minutos mordiense el labio inferior pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

**Bueno señoras y señores espero que este fic haya sido de su agrado, como les dije al principio, es mi primera vez escribiendo sobre esta pareja. Pronto, muy pronto estaré publicando 2 nuevas historias, como siempre, cuento con todos ustedes, gracias y feliz año nuevo a todos.**

**Novablood96**


End file.
